Zutara Week 2010
by rock n elemental
Summary: I'm giving this a shot to help my mind start working so I can finish my other works. I hope you enjoy Day 1: Family.


**I normally don't do Zutara week for fear of never finishing, as many of my works so far have gone. I hope that this will help me finish my other stories.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it's characters or it's awesomeness._**

* * *

Zutara Week 2010

Family

Somehow in one year, I managed to go from evil banished prince to the avatar's sensei to Fire lord with a dreadfully gloomy girlfriend. After two months of Mai… I realized I didn't love her, not like I used to. By the third month of being Fire lord, I broke up with her and by the forth Katara had broken things off with the Avatar for cheating on her. I guess his popularity was too much for him to say "No" but Katara came to stay with me. Soon after her arrival I received a darling letter from her _Gracious, Suave, Unctuous _brother.

"Dear Fire Lord,

I realize my little sister will be staying with you for awhile, but if you hurt or try to take advantage of the situation I will personally be held responsible for the castration of the new Fire Lord. Suki helped me find my space sword so you better be careful! I'd bet Toph would love to see you humiliated! She would help! So mark my words!

Sokka"

Katara sent him quite a nasty letter back, and before it went out I wrote in that I would take good care of her. Though after a month or so of having her around, I began to notice how I felt of her.

Our first kiss was during the celebration of the first year of peace. The fireworks we bursting but we neither noticed nor cared as the yellows, greens, blues and reds lit up our first love filled moment. And Somehow a year and a half from then I found myself carving a stone and buying a ring (For the council's sake). And five months and 3 weeks later, to my present predicament, I have found myself of pacing back and forth thinking of how to properly ask her father for her hand without her finding out before I am prepared. My hand in my pocket, fiddling with the precious stone listening to Katara tell me her father is not as judgmental as her brother is. She thinks I'm worried her Father won't like me. A knock on the door before my mother comes in. She came back after her village got news of the new Fire Lord, She tells us we're ten minutes from docking and asks Katara if we can have a moment alone.

"Don't worry, my son. He would be foolish to not see you love her and her likewise." She brushed my still shaggy hair behind my ear, showing proudly my scar. "You scar is a mark of honor, you would stand up to a room full of generals and say they were wrong, but standing up to tell a girls father you love her dearly frightens you. Do not worry, Chief Hakoda will be pleased to see his daughter so happy."

"Thank you, mother. It's just that I love her so dearly and I'm afraid that if he doesn't approve, I'll lose her."

"Impossible." She tilted my chin up so I would look her in the eyes. "She treasures you as you treasure her, like the last drop of water in a desert. Now come, we'll be docking soon." I grabbed the blue winter jacket from the closet and shrugged it and my mittens on before going out on deck. I can regulate my temperature but Katara insisted I wear water nation clothes. Katara was already there in her jacket and mittens waiting for me. In a very short order of time, the southern tribe looked much like the northern tribe with of course the help of the northern benders. Even with most prisoners of war released, the southern tribe had very few water benders.

We docked and a feast was held in our honor. As Katara and I entered the ice palace I recognized Sokka and his father and a very pregnant Suki talking. Sokka and Suki are to be married this winter on Kyoshi Island. I walked calmly toward Katara's family. We said our hellos and I found that Aang and Toph were also here for the weeks up coming festivities (When I plan to ask Katara to be my Fire Lady) of the 3rd annual peace commemoration. Sokka called it the peace party. Also, Aang and Toph were going steady, and have been for awhile now.

"Sokka, son, you should show your sister and the Fire Lord to their rooms."

Sokka was in the process of coming up with an acceptable excuse when I intervened, "Actually Chief, I would like to discuss a few things with you if that's alright." While Sokka gave me an accusatory glare, Katara looked on to me with confusion and my mother and Suki looked on with knowing smirks. How Suki seemed to know was beyond me, however what concerned me is if Sokka will kill me when he finds out.

"I would like to discuss some things as well, politically of course." He glanced toward his children before turning and walking toward a door. I kissed Katara's cheek and whispered that I would see her later. I walked with the chief in silence until he stopped in a bedroom. "This is your room for the duration of your stay." He sat down on a couch and looked at me expectantly. I took off my jacket and mittens and hung them up before sitting down across from him in an arm chair. "So what's this all about son?"

I looked up at him once he called me son and new exactly how I would ask. I looked to my hand for confidence, "Sir, You're well aware that I've been courting you daughter for almost two years now. However, I've been thinking for quite sometime that I don't wish to be her boyfriend. I wish to be her husband. I wish to be a part in her family. The troop of teenagers we used to be, bound us as family and unofficial as it may have been, I wish to keep her in my family as I hope you will accept me in yours. So basically, do I have your permission to marry her? Do I have your blessing?" I looked then to his eyes, pleading with him.

He smile and laughed boisterously. "If she will have you as her husband, if she loves you as ardently as I suspect, it will not matter if you have my blessing my boy. But you have it none the less." He calmed and spoke softly, "Have you made her a necklace or did you get her a ring?"

Quite frankly I was shocked he even knew our customs, but I responded none the less, "Both. I carved her necklace and my mother helped me find the ring." I set the black box on the table first opening it reveal the silver band ring with inlaid rubies and sapphires. I then pulled out the necklace, and examined it before laying it on the coffee table as well. The ribbon was blue, and the stone had blue and red like yin and yang, Tui and La, without the dots. I carved on the blue side a fire lily and on the red side a snowflake. Hakoda seemed pleased.

The rest of the week was torture. I waited for the night of the firework show, the last night of the festival, the anniversary of our relationship. Katara had all of her hair up, making this much easier. My mother had convinced her to wear her mother's necklace as a bracelet. Now it was all up to me. I sat behind her on a blanket on the ground with our enormous family around us. Even her Gran- Gran and master Pakku were with us. So I whispered in her ear.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Daughter to Kya and Hakoda, Sister of Sokka, I love you with my entire existence, and I would sincerely appreciate it if you would allow me to become a part of your family," I tied the necklace around her neck, kissed her cheek and said, "Officially." As she turned to me I push the ring on her finger and looked into her gorgeous eyes.

She touched the necklace, wide eyed, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Put all weapons down! It's a Zutara fanfic! Of course she said yes!**

**rock n elemental**


End file.
